Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2012 Entry
by Birdofdarkness
Summary: Hehe, this is my entry for the Secret Santa program that EmeraldRain25 was hosting. This is for Linnea Farhen! Please enjoy! R&R!


Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2012

This is for Linnea Farhen. Please enjoy.

/

Yukimura listened to the rhythm of his feet slapping against the pavement. Had it really been three years ago? It seemed like only three days ago. He sighed through his nose and continued to walk, hoping it would distract him from the horrific scene that took place on the very street he was crossing.

~Flashback~

An eleven year version of Yukimura and Sanada were standing on the sidewalk, chatting about the middle school they'd be going to. Yukimura's mother accompanied them. They were heading to the Yukimura household; Sanada had planned a match with his best friend that afternoon.

"Oi, Sanada, where will you be going for middle school in April?" Yukimura asked.

"Rikkaidai Fuzoku," Sanada replied.

"That's where I'm going too! Right, Okaa-san?" Yukimura turned his blue eyes on his mother.

"Ah," she nodded.

When they had the right-away, they started to cross the road. In mid-cross they heard the sound of wheels screeching. All three heads turned, looking at the black car that was heading towards them. All were frozen with fear, Yukimura's mother recovered fast and made a quick decision, she pushed the two children out of harm's way just as she was hit.

"OKAA-SAN!" Yukimura cried for his mother. Her eyes were starting to glaze over. She managed to look at her son.

"I love you darling, don't forget that," her eyes glazed over completely.

"O-Okaa-san?" Yukimura's cheeks were stained with tears. Sanada put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, a few tears left his eyes as well, but he quickly wiped them away.

Sirens sounded, the police contacted Yukimura's father to pick him up. When he did, Yukimura didn't exchange so much as a look, he kept his head down as he got into the car. Sanada didn't know how to comfort his best friend.

~End of Flashback~

A couple of tears slide down Yukimura's cheeks. He wiped them away before anyone could see him in that state. He opened the door to his house only to be greeted by the maid. She had raven-black hair down to her shoulder blades and light violet eyes. The maid was actually as old as Yukimura Seiichi himself. She blinked at him curiously.

"Yukimura-sama, are you alright?" asked the maid.

"Fine," he mumbled sharply. The maid took a step back. She never heard the young boy snap at her like that in the nine months she had worked there.

"Do you want me to get you something?" she asked.

"…Tea would be nice," he replied then ran upstairs and shut the door to his room.

"Hai," she went to work quickly on that tea. She briefly spaced out, wondering what could be wrong with the young master so close to Christmas.

She was rudely snapped out of her thoughts by the harsh whistle of the tea kettle. She took the tea kettle off the stove and poured the steaming hot tea into the china tea cup. The maid placed the cup delicately on a tray and started up the stairs to Yukimura Seiichi's room.

She balanced the tray on one arm and knocked on the young master's door.

"Yukimura-sama, I have the tea you asked for," she said.

Silence.

"…Come in,"

The girl opened the door to find the young master sitting on the edge of his bed, his back to her, holding a picture of a beautiful lady. She looked like the young master in almost every way. She had longer hair and darker indigo eyes. She looked to be in her mid-forties. Raven placed the tray on the table at the foot of Yukimura's bed. She then sat next to him and gazed at the picture.

"Is that your mother?" she asked carefully.

"Hai… she died… three years ago," a small sob escaped his lips.

"…I'm so sorry, Yukimura-sama," the young maid replied with sympathy in her tone.

Another sob escaped Seiichi, a few tears slid down his cheeks at the remembrance of his mother.

The maid gazed at him, pity in her eyes. She blushed as she made a risky move. She gently wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He sobbed a bit into her chest, finding comfort in her feminine body. The maid was blushing badly; she looked at the ceiling and gently rubbed Yukimura's back to soothe him. He gently pulled away, tears still dripping down his face.

"Don't cry anymore, Yukimura-sama," she pleaded as she gently caressed his face, wiping away stray tears.

He loved the feel of her hand; he wanted more of her touch. He reached up and grabbed her wrist, slowly pulling it away from his face.

"Yukimura-sama, what are y—," she was cut off by him.

"Seiichi is just fine," he told her lightly.

"I-I can't c-call you th-that," she stammered, blushing.

"Who says?" he asked, smirking at her expression.

"I-I'm the maid and y-you're my master… you are m-much h-higher than m-me," the maid stammered again.

"I don't think so," Yukimura replied smoothly.

"I-I can't Y-Yukimu-," she was cut off once again.

"Seiichi, please. Just for now?" he asked, looking at her innocently.

"Ha-hai, S-S-Seiic-chi," she shut her eyes and turned away, her blush spreading across her face.

"Look at me," he commanded softly. She looked back at him, soft violet eyes staring at him oh-so-sweetly.

He yanked her wrist, which brought her forward onto his lips. She blushed, eyes wide, but she learned to enjoy it as Yukimura wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and let him lead. He pulled back for air, but quickly continued. He nibbled on her lower lip, begging for her permission. She gave it to him, slowly opening her mouth. Once she did, his tongue ravaged her mouth. They had a hot, wet tongue war before he pulled back again, he looked at her.

"Thank you, Raven-chan,"

She smirked, "Raven is just fine,"

"Okay… Raven," it was his turn to blush. He had grown fond of the young maid in the months she worked for his family. He opened up to her, even taught her to play a little tennis. Raven had also grown comfortable around the young master, she only thought of him as a friend until she had been working for the Yukimura family for a solid three months. The friendship she thought her had acquired with Seiichi had turned into love. He gave her a shy look.

"I love you Raven," Yukimura mumbled shyly.

"I love you too… Seiichi," she confessed.

~Owari~

**YAY! I'm finished! I hope you like it Linnea Farhen! Gomen that I didn't get to add Sanada/OC… I couldn't find a way to implement it. Please don't be angry! Gomen na sai! Reviews are always appreciated! Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san! **


End file.
